sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przybycie małej pięknej wojowniczki
Przybycie małej pięknej wojowniczki (jap. やって来たちっちゃな美少女戦士 Yatte kita chicchana bishōjo senshi) – 14 (103) odcinek trzeciej serii anime, w którym pojawia się Sailor Chibi Moon. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 6 sierpnia 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w laboratorium profesora Tomoe. Mężczyzna dzwoni do tajemniczego domku, zwanego „Witches 5”. W środku znajduje się pięć kobiet, które wspólnie się naradzają. Jedna z nich, Eudial, odbiera telefon. Profesor jest z niej dumny, gdyż opracowała doskonałą taktykę zbierania kryształów czystych serc. Eudial wybiera na swój cel doskonałą perkusistkę – Mayę Tōno. Zmiana scenerii. Dziewczyny planują się wybrać na festiwal, jednak bez Rei Hino. Z niewiadomego powodu świątynia Hikawa jest zamknięta, a Rei nie przyszła na spotkanie. O wilku mowa... Panna Rei właśnie pojawia się przed kawiarnią, ale na rowerze. Rozbija się on o lampę, a Rei z obolałymi plecami wchodzi do kawiarni. Dziewczyny podglądają ją z tajemniczą dziewczyną. Jest to Maya Tōno. Rei chce ją przekonać do występu na festiwalu. Niestety, dziewczyny ją podglądają. Rei chce je przyłapać, kosztem kelnerki, a na dodatek Rei przegrywa z dziewczętami. Na jej głowę wylewa się gorąca kawa. Lecz jest to również chwila sukcesu; Maya się zgadza na propozycję. Rei się wkurza na dziewczęta. Usagi chce pomóc, ale kończy się to dla niej graniem na bębenku. Minako też przeżywa koszmar; trójka chłopców wyzywa ją od staruszki, a ta w zemstę dziurawi sitka i chłopcy nie łapią złotej rybki. Haruka i Michiru, które przychodzą na festiwal, z łatwością łapią złote rybki, po czym odchodzą, co dziwi Usagi. Pierwszą dziwną poszlaką jest tylko Usagi przeglądająca się w odbiciu. Nie jest sama; w odbiciu jest też Luna P. Tymczasem Rei czeka na Mayę. Dziewczyna ćwiczy i wyciska z instrumentu najpiękniejsze melodie. Rei opowiada o tym Usagi, że zrozumiała, że trzeba ćwiczyć, by być taka dobra. Przygotowania do występu przerywa Eudial. Nadaje ona sygnał o poszukiwaniach Mayi Tōno. Dziewczyna zostaje zwabiona, po czym Eudial ją przestrzela i kradnie czyste serce. Dziewczyny natychmiast interweniują. Wypowiadają słowa Mars power Make up i Moon Cosmic power Make up i się zmieniają w Czarodziejki. Ostatecznie pojawiają się Uran i Neptun. Ale kryształ serca to nie talizman. Outer Senshi uciekają, podobnie jak Eudial. Wcześniej wiedźma wysyła najlepszego z daimonów – Soiyę. Nagle przelatuje Luna P, a następnie niespodziewanie pojawia się tajemnicza Mała Wojowniczka. Przedstawia się potworowi: „Jestem śliczną wojowniczką o miłość i sprawiedliwość, Czarodziejką z Księżyca! W imieniu Małego Księżyca ukarzę cię!”. Usagi i Rei robią zdziwione, nic dziwnego, iż poznają w głosie Wojowniczki Chibiusę! Dziewczyna używa zaklęcia swojego berła serc cukru, ale te nie działa. Gdy potwór chce jej pomóc, zaklęcie Pink Sugar Heart Attack uaktywnia się, po czym potwór się zwija do obrony. Czyste serce wraca do Mayi. Rei niszczy bębenki, po czym Usagi używa zaklęcia Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Zanim potwór się orientuje, zostaje on przebity mocą serc Usagi. Na festynie Usagi ma na plecach Chibiusę. Dziewczyna się pyta małej, co ją sprowadza, a ta mówi, że Nowa Królowa Serenity ją wysłała do XX wieku na trening. Haruka i Michiru dowiadują się, ze Chibiusa to kuzynka Usagi. Wszyscy oglądają występ Mayi. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Eudial – Maria Kawamura * Maya Tōno – Yoshino Takamori * Soiya – Yuka Ōno * Kelnerka – Manami Nakayama * Chłopcy – Maki Yagita, Ayako Ono Galeria Zapowiedź odc103.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep103 1.jpg Ep103 2.jpg Ep103 3.jpg Ep103 4.jpg Ep103 5.jpg Ep103 6.jpg Ep103 7.jpg Ep103 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Mała wojowniczka. en:The Arrival of the Tiny Pretty Senshi de:Die neue Kriegerin Chibimoon Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii